


in which john is inadvertently challenged

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Minific, Oops, Pepsicola, Short, john x dave - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, no actual kissing they hardly know eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every day he's only about 3 steps ahead of you, until one morning he isnt.I dont know how to write summaries basically dave is always ahead of john on their way to work (they dont actually know eachother they just have similar routes).
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	in which john is inadvertently challenged

You tugged on your boots and dragged yourself out the door, grabbing your house keys on the way. The same as every morning. The sidewalks were mostly empty this time of day, since most people drove to work. You couldn't afford a car yet, but you didnt mind. As you approached the stoplight, tightening your jacket, you vaguely recognized the same man who stood there every day like you did. He always seemed to get there before you, but you paid it no mind.  
Waiting for the light to turn red so you could cross, you studied him just like you did any other day. His pale blonde, almost white hair, fluttered gently in the soft breeze and his shades were present like always. You took your spot next to him and he didnt seem to notice or care. Not that you could tell anything for sure with those dumb shades in the way.

The light turned and you both crossed the street, parting ways immediately afterwards. Like always.

You woke up earlier than usual, you noticed, as you crawled out of bed and pulled your shirt over your head. Lacing your boots, you figured that it wouldnt hurt to arrive early, maybe even help set up. You took a step outside and decided that that was a good idea. You locked the door before turning and strolling leisurely down the sidewalk. The guy with the shades was no where in sight, oddly enough. Normally you could spot him not too far ahead of you. You shrugged it off. Well, until you heard someone call out behind you.  
You shot a quick glance back, only to find the blonde man barreling towards you at an almost inhuman speed. You froze in your path, confused, as he dashed past you and to the stoplight which was barely even 4 steps ahead. He leaned against the pole, breathing heavily. "I've been winning for 2 months in a row, cant stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow!" He said, and ran down the street the second the light turned.

The next morning you wore tennis shoes.


End file.
